Infectious
by lvlicro
Summary: Two years ago, a virus struck out against mankind, turning them into lifeless, fungi infested creatures roaming the dead lands and eating any living thing in sight. Bonnibel Becker, a mere college scientist has survived this time. Somehow she was able to stay alive and become the leader of a small group of survivors. This is their story. {Eventual Bubbline. Apocalypse AU}
1. Introduction

**Guess what is finally here? Infectious! I've only been talking about it for a year. (for those of you who have been keeping up with my other stuff, you would know. If not, hey! Welcome to my writing.) I know I said I would wait until after I finish my current story, Opposites Attract but hey, all this new adventure time stuff got me too excited to wait. Don't worry, I of course will still be working on that story. Average chapter word count is 2,500.**

 **Updates for this story will come every other week, I still haven't decided on a day. I'll have that figured out soon. But until then, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Chapter One: Introduction**

Two years. That's all it took. Two years and mankind was on the brink of extinction. There were only a few surviving groups left, as far as anyone knew. Humans used to rely on hope, hope that someday they will be able to rise again, be stronger than they were and take back what once was theirs.

Two years ago, a virus struck out against mankind, turning them into lifeless, fungi infested creatures roaming the dead lands and eating any living thing in sight. When it was first discovered, it only took merely a week to spread through half of the country. Just a few short days following and the entire country was in a pandemic. A month passed and the entire world was crawling with the living dead. It happened so quickly, the government, not even the military was able to get control over the people and shove them into quarantine zones. Over time, things just became worse and worse. The CDC had been wiped out before they could even _begin_ to understand the infection, let alone finding a cure.

So here they are now, the rest of the human race barely alive, fighting for their survival.

Bonnibel Becker, a mere college scientist has survived this time. Somehow she was able to stay alive and even become the leader of a small group of survivors. She is no stronger than them, however. She is as weak as the rest of them, but they all look up to her. Some would say she just had that ruler vibe, she was fit to be a queen of some sorts. She was in control, and her group respected that and followers her every decision. They have put all their trust in her.

Bonnibel sees this infection as almost a natural selection. Not in the way of "weak people should die" way, but she thinks that this infection is a way of telling the human race that they fucked up, and it was time to get rid of them and give the rest of the living organisms a shot at living. Since well, humans destroyed most of that with its pollution and war.

She still hasn't given up completely, though. She has grown to care for her small group, almost like family. She would risk her life for them, and she is sure they would do the same for her, and they have. Three specific people have before in the past. First there was Fionna. A twenty-two year old woman whom she would do anything for. It took some time for Bonnibel to admit to herself that she was practically _in love_ with the woman, but she would never admit it to Fionna herself.

Fionna was the strongest of the bunch. Why they didn't look up to her was beyond Bonnibel. Though Fionna didn't mind, she was never one to be in the limelight. She will not take anyone's bullshit either, and she does take charge when it is needed. Some could say she was second in charge. She and Bonnibel had been fighting side by side since day one, inseparable since. When Fionna saved her life that first day they met, she knew they would fight together, forever. Well, until one of the dead ripped them limb to limb, but Bonnibel tries not to think about that. Losing Fionna would mean losing her reason for fighting.

Now the other two Bonnibel loves dearly are Finn and Jake, the stepbrothers. Finn is known for his white beanie, for which he only wears to hide his long blonde hair so it doesn't get snagged by a dead hand reaching out for him. He had been infatuated with Bonnibel at some point, but later down the road he realized it would never happen and moved on to a new girl in the group, Phoebe.

Jake, the oldest in the group of survivors, is of course one of the strongest, under Fionna. Despite his intimidating stature, he is like a small puppy. You can scare him easily, but that doesn't stop him from surviving out there in the wastelands. He is married to another survivor in the group, Rain. The couple has had five children total but unfortunately only one has survived this far, their eldest daughter Junior. Back when Bonnibel and Fionna saved the family from getting torn to pieces by the dead, they were all together still. They were trying so hard to stay together as a family. Junior's parents tried so hard to protect their children, but they were just too young to make it. Despite the grieving they've done, they're stronger than ever now. They're happy to have each other still, and sometimes that is all you need to survive. That is what makes Jake one of the strongest members of the group, despite everything he has been through and witnessed within the past few years, he is still here, fighting for his family.

Those were the people Bonnibel found herself closest to, but there were more she did care about in her group. There was Piper, The Butler as some people would say. There isn't much to say about him, however. He never talks about his past before the outbreak.

Then Beemo, the youngest of the group. He is only 15 years old. Everyone protects him more than anyone else in the group because of his age. Even Phoebe has a soft side for him, though she never admits it. He is an intelligent boy, he helps a lot with rebuilding some technology and even is trying to figure out how to hook up their current residence with power.

Bonnibel is most annoyed with Braco, the man who never listens to her instructions. He is weak and stupid, and how he has survived this long is a mystery to everyone. He tries too hard to protect Bonnibel when he should be protecting himself instead.

There wasn't much to say about the final two men of the group, Cinna and Shelby. Most have grown a liking to Cinna, he was sweet and kind to everyone in the group, and Shelby is usually in the background doing whatever he is told, whether it be helping out around their camp or preparing 'meals'.

But then, of course, was Phoebe, whom Bonnibel probably got along with the least. She had a short temper and fiery red hair to match. She scares Bonnibel just a bit and she does not know exactly why. Was it the fact she shows no mercy? Or maybe that she could kill a man in a blink of an eye without even second guessing herself? Why Phoebe showed a liking to Finn was beyond her, she didn't look like the type to waste time actually _caring_ about someone. Sometimes Bonnibel thinks that is the only reason she sticks around, because in all honestly Phoebe could easily survive out in the world on her own. She's quick, she's silent, and she knows how to kill.

Every survivor in this group has their own tragic backstories, their own pasts, and their own memories for how they got here today. They all have more to themselves then they perceive, but that is okay. Their past no longer matters, what matters is what they do to survive now.

The entire group itself is currently settled in an old, and rather small, high school in a small town they are unsure of the name of. It's in a rural area that none of them have ever heard of before, all far away from their old homes pre-virus. All except for Bonnibel, whom used to live in a few towns over, though she has not been there in years, not since her parents kicked her out for being gay when she was only seventeen.

The school itself was not very well protected, minus the convenient gates locking out the outside world from getting in. Luckily for them, the rural town never got many free runners, or lone scavengers if you will. Those were the people to look out for. Well, that and the infected.

The group spent most of their time in the cafeteria. They managed to create a small fire pit in the center where they could cook any food they had hunted for, or even use it to warm themselves up during the cold days. Each member got a classroom for themselves, because some needed their own privacy sometimes. Being around people for so long can get to some of them, and they need a safe place to just unwind, which was okay. Everyone understood. Jake, Rain, Junior, and Finn however shared a classroom. They were close, and as a family they didn't know how long they could spend that time together.

The entire group really tries to enjoy their lives as much as they can, because they never know when the day comes where they wake up in the morning for one last time. They sit around the fire and make jokes, laughing in the face of death, but all deep down inside they know this won't last forever. And that is what scares them the most.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **This chapter was originally 3,000 words long, but recently I've been rewriting the entire story. (I'm pretty far into writing currently.) I cut a lot of unnecessary information that would be explained in later chapters, and I also changed a lot of character traits. (I've also changed the plot of the story itself like 10 times but we can pretend I didn't torture myself with that.)**

 **Shout out to Chemistry God for helping me fix some of the errors in this chapter.**


	2. Honey, I'm Home

**I've figured out when I will do updates exactly, that is why i'm uploading this chapter directly after the first one.**

 **It will be every other Thursday. Next chapter will be uploaded after the new Adventure Time Stakes episode! (EST Time Zone)**

 **xxxxx**

 **Chapter Two: Honey, I'm Home!**

"Bonnibel! Where are you?" Finn called out through the empty halls. Bonnibel laid in her room, sighing to herself as her head pounded. She lifted herself from the padded floor and stood up on her sore feet. She just wanted to sleep, that is all. Being the leader of a group does come with sacrifices.

"In here, Finn." Bonnibel popped her head out of the door frame, waving her hand at the young boy to invite him inside. She takes a seat on one of the old desks as she rubs her nose bridge with her thumb and index finger.

"It is about tomorrow's trip. To you know, find more supplies and junk. Braco has been going on one of his rants again about wanting to come this time. He's saying junk like how he needs to," Finn raises his hands and creates quotation marks with his fingers, "protect his princess." Bonnibel groaned at Finns explanation. "Fionna tried calming him down, she's currently sitting on him to shut him up. She uh, asked me to come get you." Finn scratched the back of his neck. Bonnibel about snorted when she heard Fionna had to _sit_ on Braco to shut him up. I guess it was just that simple to calm that boy down, and of course Fionna would think of something so _adorable_ to Bonnibel.

"Ugh, why does he insist on calling me princess? That's bunk. Go tell her I'm on my way, I just need a second." Finn nodded as he backed away and jogged down the hall to the cafeteria. Bonnibel once again regains her balance on her feet. She slides her pistol into the back of her jeans. The group didn't have a lot of ammo left. They really need to find some soon or they could be in trouble.

When Bonnibel enters the cafeteria, she can't help but laugh at the sight. Braco, sprawled out on the floor with his face mushed into the tile struggling to break free. Fionna, sitting happily on his back with her arms folded, smirking at Bonnibel when they make eye contact. She tries her best to ignore the knots in her stomach as she approaches the two. She motions Fionna that it's okay to get up now. As soon as she stands Braco rushes to his feet, puffing out his chest.

"Fionna, go ahead and see if anyone needs help with anything, I can handle it from here." The blonde smiled at Bonnibel as she turned in the other direction and headed off. Bonnibel allowed her eyes to wonder, but not for so long before she realized Braco was probably staring at her checking out Fionna. "Braco, what the hell do you think you're doing? I have told you time and time again that you are _not_ fit enough to leave this building. Where it is _safe_ might I add? We hardly have enough weapons and ammo for Jake, Finn, Fionna, Phoebe and I. If you came along you would just get yourself, and others, killed." Bonnibel sighed as she looked at a rather displeased Braco. "You are not, nor never, coming on these trips with us, okay? I'm trying to keep you and everyone else safe. What would happen if you got hurt? It would be on me." Bonnibel was constantly lecturing Braco about this. Before they set camp in the school, it would be almost every day that Braco would injure himself or almost get bitten by the infected.

"But, Princess," Braco started.

"I am not your princess!" Bonnibel raised her voice. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"But I need to protect you, Princess!" Braco took a step forward itching closer into Bonnibels personal space. She was having none of that, however. She gave Finn a quick glance and nudged her head in Braco's direction, letting him know if he tries anything, handle him.

"I do not need your protection! I do not need anyone's protection!" Bonnibel yelled. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself so she would not yell again. She never really liked getting angry, but Braco really pushed her limits sometimes. "I can fend for myself, Braco. You're not coming with us. Never bring this up again." Braco looked down to his feet. He stood there for a few silent moments before nodding and walking away.

Bonnibel lolled her head back as she groaned at the ceiling. She allowed herself to fall back into the table behind her. Finn approached the leader, taking the seat next to her.

"You alright, Bubs?"

"Yeah I'm okay, Finn. Thanks. My head is pounding, though. I'm getting really tired of all this Braco nonsense. I'm slowly starting to regret the day we saved his ass from that hoard of infected."

"I'm sure everyone is. We've got a few pain pills left, if you need any." Finn offered.

"No, I'm good. No sense in wasting them on a migraine when a little sleep will do. I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while, make sure nobody disturbs me unless it's a life or death situation." Bonnibel pushed herself up from the stiff table, stretching her arms up as she yawned. She made her way back to her own room, slowly but surely. She removed the pistol from the back of her pants, setting it down next to her pillow. As soon as her head hit the soft cushion she drifted off into her slumber.

 **XXXXX**

 _"Bonnie! Bonnie! Look what I found!" The black haired girl turned to her friend, revealing a small frog that she had captured in her hands. "It's so cute!" She said ecstatically._

 _"Ewwwww, Marcy that's gross!" Bonnie said out loud, giggling at her friend's displeasure. Marcy started to chase her friend around the playground with the frog. "Marcy no! Don't touch me with that!" Bonnie ran around the slide and decided to go by the swing set. When she looked behind her, Marcy was on the gravel with water accumulating from her eyes._

 _"Owww…" Marcy groaned as she lifted her knee to her chest, examining her scraped knee. Bonnie noticed her injured friend and came running back to her._

 _"Marcy you're bleeding, are you okay?" She asked._

 _"Tsk, Marceline. You should be watching where you're going. You'll keep getting yourself hurt if you don't." A tall man approached the two young girls. He picked up Marcy and set her on his shoulders._

 _"I'm fine Uncle Simon, really!" Marcy giggled. "Can I keep playing with Bonnie?" Her friend smiled up at her and waved at Simon._

 _"I'm afraid not, dear. Your father called, he wants you home by dinner."_

 _"Just a few more minutes?" Marcy pleaded._

 _"Say goodbye to your friend, Marceline." He gave Marcy a sympathetic look. Marceline was only six years old, but she knew her father wouldn't want her being even a minute late for anything._

 _"Bye, Bonnie. We can play again soon, I promise!" She smiled at her friend, waving goodbye with both hands._

 _"Don't get hurt again Marcy!" Bonnie waved back, giggling at the frown Marcy had given her. She watched as the man walked away with Marceline on his shoulders, not knowing that would be the last time she would see her best friend. At least, not for a while._

 **XXXXX**

Bonnibel slowly opened her eyes, grumbling to herself as she did so. She allowed her limbs to stretch out. Bonnibel sat up and scratched her head, thanking whoever was listening that her headache was gone.

"Feeling better?" A woman spoke up from the doorway. Bonnibel looked up to be met with her favorite blue eyes. She had been leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed, smirking at the blonde sprawled out on the floor. She gave Fionna a smile as she stood up from the floor.

"Much, thank you. How long was I asleep?" Bonnibel asked, hardly making out her final words before yawning.

"Through the night, you were pretty tired." Fionna entered the room, propping herself up against an old teachers desk. "We were actually getting ready to leave to go look for supplies, I figured I'd come wake you."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to be asleep all that long." Bonnibel grabbed her belt from a nearby desk and clipped it to her waist.

"Nah, you're good. I came in last night to check on you before I went to sleep. You were out cold. By the way, you talk in your sleep." Fionna laughed.

"I do? Oh man, that's embarrassing. What was I saying?" Bonnibel grabbed her hand gun and slid it into the holster on her belt. She then reached for her hunting knife and slid it into her boot, hiding the handle under her jeans.

"Oh I dunno, something about a frog I think? I could hardly hear. You almost ready to go?" Fionna smiled, pointing her thumb behind her back.

"Indeed, let me just grab my machete."

"Alright, I'll go round up the others, I'll meet you outside by the truck." Fionna waved as she left the classroom. Bonnibel soon found her machete, hooking it to her belt and made her way outside where she met up with the others.

Everyone was circled around the hood of their truck with a map of the surrounding towns opened up. When Bonnibel approached the group, they were speaking of new places to check for supplies.

"I'm just saying, we haven't checked that side of the town yet, maybe it would be worth a shot." Finn explained, pointing to a circled area.

"We haven't checked there for a reason, Finn. It is nothing but burnt down buildings and abandoned cars, we would have to get there by foot and it would just take too long. It would be a waste of time." Phoebe argued.

"Okay, but what about here?" Jake pointed to a town called Nepter. "We haven't even checked there yet, who knows what we may find. It could be worth a shot?" Jake looked around at everyone. They all seemed to agree by either nodded or shrugging their shoulders. All except Bonnibel, who looked almost shocked they even brought the name up. "Bonnibel, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, uh, are we sure we want to go there? Who knows what kind of dangers are there." Bonnibel stuttered, she felt all eyes on her.

"We'll never find out unless we go. I say we check the place out. It would only be about a forty-five minute drive." Phoebe spoke up against Bonnibels ruling.

"I'm not sure guys, maybe we shouldn't." Bonnibel scratched the back of her neck.

"And why the hell not?" Phoebe pursued. She rested her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight onto her right foot. "I feel like you're hiding something. Are you?"

"Phoebe, stop." Fionna cut in. Phoebe glanced at the blonde from the corner of her eye.

"Whatever." She scoffed. Fionna looked at Bonnibel, almost pleading her to talk about what's going on in her head about Nepter.

"Ugh." Bonnibel mumbled. "That's where I grew up, okay? I haven't been there in eight years, but I still remember everyone I knew there. I just wanted to avoid possibly… running into someone used to know." She sighed, leaning her body against the rusting truck.

"An infected with a familiar face." Finn almost whispered. "Man, I can't imagine seeing someone I used to know like that." Bonnibel knew if she was going back to her old town, she would want to go by her old house. Though most of her things would be long gone by now, due to raiders or looters, she wanted to see if some stuff was there. Maybe something to let her know that there is a chance her family would be alive? Or maybe her brother, the one her parents had forbidden her to keep in contact with when they kicked her out. She and Neddy were close, and out of everyone she missed him the most. Maybe going back to Nepter would be a good thing?

"Alright okay. We can go. We better get going if we want to get back to camp before dark." Bonnibel grabbed the map and rolled it up, stuffing it in the glove box of the truck. She hopped in the truck bed with Phoebe and Fionna as Finn and Jake took up the front seats inside.

Most of the ride there was silent, save for the small chit chat between Phoebe and Fionna, and every now and then Bonnibel giving directions to Jake as he drove. The closer they got to Nepter, the more she became familiar with her surroundings. She started to recognize landmarks, like the old abandoned farm house that kids around town would say was haunted. She never believed them, she thought the stories her peers would tell were just that – stories. She focused mostly on her school work. Her parents put so much pressure on her to be successful, to get straight A's, and not worry about a social life because the kids her age would influence her to do bad. Oh how her parents were so wrong. Though it did get easier for her when she got into high school, she was allowed a few friends.

When Bonnibel saw the old Nepter Water Tower, she knew they were going to cross the town line soon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she might see or find while she was back home. She stuck her head through the back window, informing Jake to take a left when he reached the next traffic light, and to pull in at the gas station on the right. She mentioned to him about rummaging up some fuel, if there is any left.

When parked, Jake cut off the engine and everyone started to climb out of the truck. Bonnibel and Fionna stayed by the truck while the other three members either siphoned fuel out of some old cars or looted the store for any food or medicine.

"You alright?" Fionna asked a slightly distracted Bonnibel. She had been staring off into nothing. "Bonnie?" Fionna rested her hand on Bonnibels shoulder, which caught her attention.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Bonnibel coughed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Fionna gave Bonnibel that bright, warm smile she always does. Which of course drives Bonnibel crazy.

"Oh I was just think about this gas station. When I was little my father would always take me here every Sunday after church. I would get the same thing, a pack of bubblegum." Bonnibel smiled down to her feet. "Everything is just as I remember. Nothing has changed really, it's just empty."

"Why'd you leave? It seems like you used to love it here." That was it. That is when Bonnibel broke out into almost a roaring laughter.

"Oh _god_ no. I fucking hated this place. It was a nightmare. My parents made it a nightmare. I _left_ because they kicked me out. They tried so hard to make me this… perfect princess. Something that I wasn't. I loved science, I loved biology and chemistry and everything in between. They didn't like that, they didn't let me do that." Bonnibel scoffed at the memory of her parents.

"Is that why they kicked you out?" Fionna looked honestly confused.

"Oh, no. I went behind their back and applied a science university, and I was dating this girl at the time, but to my parents she was just my," Bonnibel used her fingers as quotations "friend." Bonnibel laughed to herself. "I got this letter from the college one day when she was there. We were in my room when I opened it and I about broke glass about how much I squealed. Out of the pure excitement I wasn't really thinking and I kissed her. Unfortunately for me my parents heard me scream and rushed into my room just in time to see it."

"Oh, geez. I'm sorry Bonnie." Fionna apologized.

"It's okay, it was such a long time ago." Bonnibel sighed, leaning her head back to look up at the sky. "Feels like forever ago, especially with how things are now. I actually used to live right down the street in this gated community."

"You wanna go?" Fionna gave Bonnibel a sly smile. Bonnibel quickly shook her head no while explaining that would _not_ be a smart idea. "Oh come on, Bubs." Fionna grabbed Bonnibels wrist and walked off in the direction of her old house. She yelled back behind her to inform the others they were splitting up, telling them to be careful.

The power duo made their way down the street, walking a regular pace as Bonnibel looked around and admired all the old buildings she knew so well as a kid. She was thankful that no infected had been spotted yet, Nepter was a ghost town now.

The thought hadn't lasted long, and Bonnibel mentally cursed herself when they came across an infected body standing in their path. Bonnibel silently approached the body, slowly raised her machete and swung down on its skull. She cringed as the bone cracked and blood splattered across her cheek.

"Ugh, gross." Bonnibel removed her weapon from the fallen body, wiping off the dark liquid on its tattered clothing. She didn't dare look at the face, just in case. "Come on, we're almost there." She whispered.

The two girls stopped when they reached the entrance of the gated community. Bonnibel tried the gate but it had been locked. Of course they were going to have to climb over it, but they managed. Bonnibel watched as Fionna admired the houses as they walked by.

"Damn, these houses are huge. Your parents were rich?"

"Very. They owned a chain candy shop called Candy Kingdom." Bonnibel sighed. She remembered times when her parents would take her to their stores before they opened in the morning and allowed her to pick out one piece of candy on her birthday.

"Whoa, wait. I used to love Candy Kingdom. That's amazing your parents were the ones who created it. Were they going to will it to you after they passed?" Fionna quizzed.

"Hah, I wish. No, they were going to give it to my older brother, Neddy. He was their favorite." Bonnibel slowed her pace to a stop. She and Fionna were now facing a tall, black gate. Bonnibel took in a deep breath before pushing it in. "This is it." She said as they reached the front door. She tried the door handle, but to her luck it was locked. "Watch out, Fi." Bonnibel took a few steps back. She raised her foot and kicked down the door in one swift movement. She straightened herself out before walking inside.

The inside of the house just astonished Fionna. The twisted marble staircase leading upstairs, the beautiful, and very expensive, chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. She hardly had time to take in her surroundings before Bonnibel ran up the stairs, almost slipping on the marble. Fionna followed suit, almost slipping herself.

Fionna caught up to Bonnibel, who was now staring down a long hallway. Bonnibel took a deep breath and walked to the end of the hallway, stopping at the last door on the right. She turned the handle and was completely shocked at what she saw.

Her room. Her old room that she spent many nights alone in, was still there. Like it had been left alone for the eight years she was gone. Like nobody had even opened the door in that long. The pink walls, her dresser and nightstand, even her bed was still made from the day she left. Her desk, still scattered with notes and notebooks that she had forgotten to take with her before leaving. The only thing that was different was the dust that had accumulated over time. It was covering everything in her room. Which probably explains the sneezing fit from Bonnibel.

"They didn't… it's still here. Why is it still here?" Bonnibel asked herself. "Why didn't they use it as a storage room or something? Why would they just _leave_ it here?" She was honestly confused, she was expecting at least things to be in boxes or really anything else but this. She was paying no mind to Fionna, who had been sitting on the abandoned bed reading a note she found lying there.

"Uh, Bonnie. I think you should read this." Fionna spoke up, still skimming over the page. When Bonnibel sat down next to Fionna, she handed the sheet of paper over so she could read it herself.

 _My Dear Bonnibel,_

 _I am sure you are panicking just like us with the news of this infection. We don't know if you will survive this, or survive long enough to come back home. You may never have the chance to try. Your father and I know this is the end for us, we think it is time for our souls to move on. We don't belong here anymore. I wanted to call, believe me I did, but we lost power days ago. Ned left us, it's just me and your father now._

 _Your father doesn't know I am writing this letter. I just want you, no, I need you to understand that I love you and I miss you very much. I can only hope you can make it back home to read this. Everything that is going on has made me realize Bonnibel, realize that I have been wrong to you. I have many regrets in my life, but my biggest is letting you walk out that door six years ago. You are very smart, Bonnibel. You would have made a wonderful scientist. I am sorry I didn't support you, because I know I should have._

 _If you're reading this, I hope you're happy. If you never find this letter, well, then I hope you died happy. I hope this infection doesn't get to you. I love you very much sweetheart. You will always be in my heart._

 _Goodbye, Bonnibel._

 _-Mom xoxo_

 _P.S. Please don't go in our room. You may not like what you see in there. It's for the best. I love you._

Bonnibel was trying so hard to hold back the tears from falling down her cheeks. She held them back as much as she could, but it was no use. The drops stained the note from her mother. She set it to the side while she whipped away the tears from her cheeks. Fionna put an arm around her friend and rubbed her back. She wasn't very good at comforting, but to Bonnibel that meant everything. The two sat in silence as Bonnibel cried. The only sound coming from small sniffles.

Bonnibel whipped her eyes once more with her sleeve. At least they died peacefully. At least they didn't have to become one of the dead that aren't really, well, dead.

"Thanks Fi." Bonnibel wrapped her arms around Fionna, allowing herself to give the girl a small squeeze with one in return. Bonnibel forced her body up onto her feet. "We should uh, get going. I think I've seen enough."

"Actually, can I talk to you about something? It's… Important." Fionna stood up, facing Bonnibel.

"Yeah of course, what is it?"

"I just thought that uh, it was only fair to let you know. Because I know how you feel about me and it wouldn't be fair if I kept it from you." Bonnibels face lit up. She felt the air around her get increasingly warm and her throat even drier than it already was. She knew, as much as she didn't want Fionna to know, she did. Bonnibel did not want to have this conversation right now, but there was no way out of it. "You just need to understand that me and," Fionna suddenly paused as her eyesight darted to the window. She walked passed her friend and cursed under her breath. "Someone is coming inside. We have to go."

"It's probably just one of the guys looking for us, what were you saying Fi?"

"Unless one of the guys suddenly grew their hair out and died it black within the last hour, no. We can finish this later lets go." Fionna grabbed Bonnibel by the arm and darted out of the room. Once out in the hallway Bonnibel tugged her arm free of Fionna's grip and stopped in her tracks.

"I have to see something first." Bonnibel turned around and approached a different door from before. She held her breath as she opened the door.

"Bonnibel!" Fionna half whispered, half yelled. Bonnibel ignored her friend as she entered the room and looked around. She knows her mom said not to, but she had to see for herself. She looked around her parent's bedroom to find nothing and she was suddenly confused as to why her mother told her not to come in here. When she turned around to leave the room, she heard a quiet moan coming from behind her. It happened so quickly. She didn't have time to fathom what had happened, except for one thing.

She was being shoved to the floor by an infected. She knew that face. She hadn't seen that face in eight years. It was her father. Her dead, diseased father trying to eat her flesh.

When she hit the ground, her head smacked against the tile, knocking Bonnibel out instantaneously.


	3. Bye-Bye Bunny

**These new Adventure Time Episodes are sure making me gayer for Marceline and Bonnibel.**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger in chapter two. (I'm not really all that sorry.)**

 **xxxxx**

 **Chapter Three: Bye-Bye Bunny**

Fionna came rushing into the bedroom just in time to kick the infected man off of Bonnibel. Once he fell back to the floor and struggled to get up, Fionna stomped her foot down on his skull, caving it in and smashing his brain. She kneeled down to Bonnibel, one hand under her head and the other underneath her back. She was careless though. She had forgotten one more important detail, Bonnibel's mother, but it was too late. She was already biting a chunk of flesh from Fionna's shoulder, tearing it off. She let out a blood curling scream before seeing a tall, dark figure barge into the room. It was a woman with long dark hair and sparkling green eyes with a black bandana covering the lower half of her face. She watched as the woman revealed a red axe and swung it to decapitate the already infected. The woman glared at Fionna, almost hesitating to move. Fionna held onto her bleeding shoulder as she looked at Bonnibel.

"Just do it, I don't want her to see me like this." Fionna begged the woman. "Please, protect her until she wakes up, that's all I ask." The woman nodded, agreeing to watch over Bonnibel. "And if she asks what I was going to tell her, just say ask Phoebe." The woman nodded once more as she kneeled down to be eye level with Fionna. She could tell by the look in those green eyes that the stranger was sorry.

The woman reached behind her and pulled out a small handgun with a silencer attached to the barrel, slowly raising it to Fionna's head and pulling the trigger.

 **XXXXX**

"Ow…" Bonnibel's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness. Her brain was pounding against her skull like it was about to explode. She managed to sit herself up and look about her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, and she has no memory of how she got there. She shifted her body off of the bed and her vision went dark for just a moment as she stood up. She left her bedroom, looking around the hallway for any sign of Fionna, or anyone for the matter. She looked down further and her eyes settled on her parent's bedroom door which was left slightly ajar, and that's when everything hit her all at once. Her father tried to, no, her _infected_ father tried to eat her.

She was happy for a moment when she realized Fionna must have saved her. She stepped closer to the door and just before opening it an unfamiliar hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She quickly turned around expecting Fionna to be smiling back at her, but it wasn't. It was someone she'd never seen before, someone she didn't recognize. A tall and _very_ pale woman with striking emerald eyes and a blood stained black bandana that covered her nose and mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnibel pulled her arm away from the strangers grip, reaching behind her to grab her pistol, which was missing from its place.

"I'm the reason you're still alive." The woman replied, staring down at Bonnibel. She rolled her eyes as she pulled Bonnibel's pistol out from her pants and handed it to her. "A simple thank you would suffice." Bonnibel reached for her gun, hesitating before stuffing it back in its rightful place.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only for about a day, you hit your head pretty bad in there." The woman tugged down on her bandana, revealing the lower half of her face. "What's your name? Your friend forgot to mention that part to me."

"Fionna! Where is she? Is she okay?" Bonnibel had no idea what happened after she hit her head, and she did not want to expect the worst. The hallway fell silent. Those sad, green eyes looked into Bonnibel's blue ones, and that's all she needed to know. Fionna was dead, and it was all her fault. Suddenly Bonnibel had the need to sit down. She hit her back against the wall and allowed her body to just fall down until her bottom met with the floor. "No… this can't be happening. She was going to tell me something, something really important and now I'll never know." Bonnibel hugged her knees and hid her face between them.

"She told me to uh, watch over you until you woke up." The woman sat down next to Bonnibel.

"You spoke to her? What did she say?" Bonnibel lifted her head up and locked eyes with stranger again.

"She was bitten, and she didn't want you seeing her like that. She asked me to uh… well you know. She also said something about asking some girl named Phoebe about what she was going to tell you? I guess she knows." Bonnibel quickly jumped to her feet once again, losing her vision for a short moment.

"I need to get back to my camp, everyone probably thinks I'm dead."

"I can take you back, you would just need to show me where to go." The woman stood up, wiping off her knees for no apparent reason. Bonnibel nodded in her direction before starting for the marble staircase. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom, luckily finding a few bottles of pills that will come useful in the future.

Bonnibel followed the stranger outside to only be met with a sandy colored horse with a white mane trailing down its neck. The woman swiftly jumped up onto the horse and offered a hand to Bonnibel.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bonnibel glared down the horse. "A horse, really?"

"James Baxter." Marceline patted the horse's neck. "Gives you the freedom of a motorcycle without the fuel. And motorcycles are loud and draw attention, so there's that. Come on, I'll help you up." The stranger waved her hand, waiting for Bonnibel to accept the offer.

"Like a horse doesn't draw attention." Bonnibel rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of the girls hand as she lifted her up onto the back of Baxter.

It took the two an extra few hours to get back to camp on horseback, and it was practically dark outside by the time the school was in their view once again. It wasn't safe to travel at night and everyone knows that, your vision isn't the best and you could easily get attacked by a hoard of infected, or even raiders. Once at the front gates of the school, Bonnibel was thankful her feet could meet the familiar pavement once again. She turned to enter the school grounds but stopped herself to face her 'hero'.

"Uh, thank you. For the heroics and all. I appreciate it." Bonnibel crossed her arms as she looked up to the woman on the horse.

"It's no problem, really. It was the least I could do." The woman removed herself from the back of Baxter so she could stand in front of Bonnibel. She offered her hand to Bonnibel, seeing if she would accept the handshake. When she did, she gave a small smile to the blonde. "The name's Marceline, in case you were ever wanting to know."

"Bonnibel." Bonnibel sighed, looking past Marceline to the dark wasteland behind her. "Look, uh, it's dark outside and I'm sure you're familiar with how unsafe it is at night. Why don't you come in and stay for a night. It'll be my way of repaying you." Marceline nodded, grabbing a hold of the rope around Baxter. Bonnibel opened the gates to allow Marceline and her horse through and shutting it behind her. She noticed the truck sitting in its regular parking spot, and she was relieved to know they were still here. At least they made it fine.

Marceline tied her horse to one of the benches out in the front entrance of the school and continued to follow Bonnibel inside the building. Bonnibel assumed by this time of night, everyone was sitting in the cafeteria so that would be the best place to go first. She walked down the halls as Marceline followed behind. She watched Marceline out of her peripheral, making sure she wouldn't try anything.

It was true, she had no idea who this woman was, and why she was trusting her to bring her inside their camp was beyond her. The entire group have crossed paths with many free runners, none of whom were nice people. They were all like Phoebe, but worse.

"In here." Bonnibel stopped as she reached the double doors leading into the cafeteria. She placed her hand and pushed inward, opened the left side of the door. She was hoping they would hear her come in, but they didn't. She watched as everyone sat still in silence as they stared off into nothing. The only sounds coming from the crackling of the fire pit. "Ahem." Bonnibel cleared her throat, which probably wasn't such a smart idea.

Finn and Jake both busted out of their seats and swung their bodies around to point a gun at what they thought was an intruder. Bonnibel quickly threw her hands up by her head.

"Bu- Bonnibel?" Finn lowered his gun. "Oh my god." He ran up to the girl and hugged her, sighing in relief that she was still alive. "Are you okay? What happened? We looked everywhere for you and- Where's Fionna?" Finn pulled away to look at Marceline. He lowered his eyebrows at the stranger, unsure of whether or not he can trust her. "And who the hell is this?"

"This is Marceline. She uh… I'd be dead if it weren't for her." Bonnibel looked to the floor. Finn glared Marceline up and down before reaching out his hand. Marceline took it and awkwardly shook it. Finn nodded his head in appreciation to Marceline.

"And Fionna…?" Finn whispered. Just the name itself made Bonnibel burst into tears. She rested her head on Finns shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her once again. She about soaked his shirt as she cried. Once she calmed, she released herself from Finns grip.

"Where is Phoebe?" Bonnibel remembered what Marceline had told her previously.

"Right here." Phoebe approached the three, crossing her arms as she stood in front of Bonnibel and Marceline. It had been rather dark, but Bonnibel could notice her eyes were almost blood shot, as if she'd been crying. She glared Bonnibel down before averting her eyes to the tall, dark haired stranger whom she did not recognize. "Where's Fionna?" Her voice cracked.

"Phoebe… Fionna didn't make it, I'm sorry." Bonnibel apologized to the red head, her voice cracking quite a bit. "Marceline here, she was in the area and overheard our uh… predicament. I owe her my life." Suddenly Phoebe clutched her fists tight. Her eyes watered, but she was trying so hard to hold it back. She looked as if she was about to burst. She glared at Marceline with such fury that it was actually terrifying for anyone who was around. They could almost feel the heat radiating off of Phoebes body. One could hardly tell if she was angry, or wanting to cry. Maybe so angry she was crying?

It soon became obvious when everyone heard the sound of Phoebes hand making contact with the free runner's cheek. Phoebe slapped Marceline so hard it about turned her head backwards.

"Phoebe! She saved my life! If it hadn't been for her both of us would have turned! Would you rather us both gone than have one of us at least here?" Bonnibel stepped in front of Marceline, blocking from any more possible attacks from the red head.

"I'd rather Fionna here than _you_." Phoebe said with such disgust. If it hadn't been very obvious before that Phoebe didn't really like Bonnibel, it was now. Phoebe turned to walk away, but before she got far Bonnibel spoke up to stop her.

"She was about to tell me something, you know." This caught Phoebe's attention. She stopped in her place, but didn't turn around. "She said something about her and someone else, doing something I guess. She never did get the chance to tell me the rest." Bonnibel paused. "She said to ask you what she was going to say." Bonnibel crossed her arms. She watched as Phoebe turned her head around just enough so half her face was visible. She looked at Bonnibel out of the corner of her eye and _smiled_. Not a reassuring smile, not a happy or kind smile. No, there was a hint of darkness in that smile, like she knew something that Bonnibel didn't, and there was no way she was going to let that secret be known.

"I guess you'll never know, _princess."_ With that, Phoebe was gone. She left to her own room and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

Bonnibel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing all her anger to leave her body. She took a second to calm herself before turning to face Marceline and Finn once again.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be… intense." Finn apologized to Marceline. "Oh and uh, thanks for saving Bonnibel. All of us are forever in debt to you." Marceline shrugged it off like it wasn't all that big of a deal. "I'm Finn by the way."

"Marceline, but you already knew that." Finn gave Marceline a warm smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And you. Well, I should get back to everyone." Finn took a step backwards but was soon stopped by Bonnibel.

"Hey Finn, wait." Finn gave his full attention to his leader. "Do you… Do you think we could go back in the morning? I- I don't feel right just leaving her there. She deserves a proper burial."

"Hey, P-bubs. Of course we can." Finn wrapped his arms around Bonnibel in a warming hug. "We all cared about Fionna, she was one of our best mates. I'll go with you tomorrow." Bonnibel returned the hug, giving him a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Bonnibel, please don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault." Bonnibel sighed before nodding. No matter what Finn told her, she was always going to blame herself.

"Come on, Marceline. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping for the night. Sorry for the uh, unjustified slap. She kind of… does that." Bonnibel started down the hallway, motioning for the stranger to follow her.

"Ah, it's not a big deal. It is a bit odd though, I thought if you saved someone's life you got some sort of reward, not a slap to the face." Marceline joked. "Not that I'm asking for a reward or anything- I didn't mean to insinuate that I wanted to be like paid or anything I just-"

"Hey, calm down. It's alright." Bonnibel waved it off. "In here." She walked in her private room. "You're welcome to take my bed, I'm fine with the floor." She pointed over to a few blankets that laid on the floor for padding. "Sorry it isn't much."

"Nah, you can keep your bed." Marceline lifted herself up onto a desk. "I can sleep on the desks. I used to all the time in high school." Bonnibel raised an eyebrow at the woman as she tilted her head to the side. "My uncle, he was a teacher. I'd stay after school with him and take naps on the tables."

"Well, if you're okay with that then I guess I can't argue." Bonnibel approached Marceline as she sat on the desk. "May I take a look at your face?" Marceline looked a bit concerned at the question. Bonnibel realized she should specify what she meant, because she did word that funny. "Phoebe, she slapped you pretty hard. I just thought I should check for any signs of bruising or… something." Marceline nodded as she smirked at the blonde.

Bonnibel stepped closer. She rested her hand on the woman's jaw as she softly brushed her thumb across her cheek. She felt how smooth Marceline's face was, she felt how soft it was even though it was covered in dirt and dried blood. Bonnibel lingered for just a moment before realizing Marceline had been blushing just slightly. Yeah, Bonnibel should probably not be doing that. She moved her thumb up Marceline's cheek to gently put pressure under the woman's eye. The stranger winced at the pressure, locking her jaw tightly closed. Bonnibel took that as a sign to pull her hands away.

"Well, I don't think you'll have a black eye or anything. It is swollen just a bit however. Does your head hurt?" Marceline nodded "You should get some sleep then. It shouldn't hurt anymore in the morning, and the redness should be gone by then." Bonnibel stepped back from Marceline. "Look, I'm going to be straight forward here. We just lost one of our strongest members. It really affects us as a group. She made it easy to search for recourses and what not, so without her we are probably screwed." She paused for a moment as she twiddled her thumbs. "If you wanted to you can stay here, permanently. You seem like you can handle yourself quite well out there. We have food and water, places to sleep. We do have rules that you will have to abide by, but we aren't bad people." The room fell silent after Bonnibel had finished speaking.

"Thank you but… no." Bonnibels stomach dropped. She started to feel embarrassed that she even offered. "I mean, I've been on my own for over a year now. It's what I'm used to. Plus, everyone here is a stranger and I've already got an enemy among you." Marceline scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, yeah your boyfriend seemed like he-"

"Finn is not my boyfriend." Bonnibel quickly corrected Marceline.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to assume."

"No, it's okay. Surprisingly, I'm pretty sure he's got a thing for Phoebe."

"You mean the feisty red head that about broke my neck by slapping me?" Marceline laughed at the thought of the skinny kid having heart eyes for that woman. "So, no boyfriend?" A slight smile started to creep up on Marceline's face as if she'd heard the most wonderful news.

"What? No, why are you asking me this? I'm not even attracted to guys." Marceline leaned back on the desks, propping herself up with her arms as she smirked at the woman. "Don't look at me like that." Bonnibel started to blush at her embarrassment. Marceline let out a soft chuckle before she laid herself back with her hands underneath her head.

"Goodnight, Bonnibel." Marceline whispered before quickly drifting off into her sleep. Bonnibel mimicked the woman as she laid herself down in her makeshift bed, except she didn't sleep. She couldn't, because every time she closed her eyes Fionna flooded her nightmares.


	4. I Remember You

**Okay yes I am an awful person for not updating on schedule like I said I would. In my defense i've been extremely busy with stuff. I'm in the middle of moving and i've hardly had any time to sit down and get this stuff done.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it short because I just really wanted to get it out there for you guys. Don't worry the end of this chapter will be part of the next. And no, I probably wont upload it on schedule. Not until I am moved in and settled into my new house.**

 **I am really sorry, honestly. I want to release these chapters as soon as I can but like i've said, i'm just so busy. Everything will be on track soon I promise!**

 **Anyways enough of that, you've waited long enough.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Chapter Four: I remember You**

"I said _no_ Braco!" Bonnibel came storming down the hallway with a very persistent Braco trailing behind her. To Marceline's dismay, the yelling had woken her up from her peaceful sleep.

"But, Princess! You almost died! If I come I could protect you!" Marceline overheard a man speaking, no, more like sobbing.

"Stop calling me Princess. Back _off_ Braco!" Marceline removed herself from the desks and she left the classroom. She saw a very angry Bonnibel and a short man following behind her mumbling about something she couldn't quite make out. She probably shouldn't have gotten involved, but she figured someone would eventually. When the two passed by her, she quickly reached out for the boy's upper arm and slammed him up against the concrete wall.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going, pal? The lady said back off, so back off." Marceline had now been holding Braco up by his shirt, pressing him into the concrete wall. She saw nothing but fear and regret in his eyes. I bead of sweat formed on his forehead and ran down his temple. Braco struggled to break free of Marceline's grip but she had been much stronger than him. She eventually loosened her grab on Braco and let him run off. She watched as Braco about tripped over his own feet has he ran down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Wow, I don't think I have seen him run away like that since the last time he almost got torn to pieces by an infected. Thank you." Marceline turned to face Bonnibel, who had been watching the whole thing. Marceline took a bow as if mocking the fact Braco was calling her princess.

"Anything for royalty." Marceline straightened out her back and winked at her new friend. Bonnibel just rolled her eyes and started back down the hall, Marceline soon joining her side.

"Finn and I were just about to leave. I supposed you're going to take your horse and head out?"

"Yeah, might as well. Sooner I get out of here the better, I'd rather not cross paths with your friend Phoebe again." The two left the school in silence and headed for the parking lot. Bonnibel thanked Marceline one last time before sliding into the passenger side of the truck.

Marceline looked at Baxter and back at the truck, silently cursing herself for even thinking about staying. She knew nothing good could come out of it. No, it was best for her to just get on her horse and leave. But yet…

Bonnibel and Finn quickly turned their heads around when they heard a thump in the back of the truck. They both were quite confused when they saw Marceline knocking on the window and smiling at them. Bonnibel opened up the back window and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing?" Bonnibel questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

"I changed my mind. I think it'd be funny to stick around and bug that friend of yours." Bonnibel looked at Bonnibel is disbelief. "I just hope she doesn't slap me again." Marceline laughed.

"Oh she might try something worse." Finn joked. Marceline's eyes shot open as she started to worry if she'd made the right decision. "Kidding, kidding. However I would keep an eye out." Finn laughed.

"Don't mind him, Marceline. He's just pulling your leg. She may be… short tempered, but I don't think she would be capable of seriously injuring anyone who didn't deserve it. I'm sure she was just worked up over Fionna." Bonnibel sighed. Flash backs from the other day swept over her mind for a moment before she shook it off. "We should get going, I want to get this over with." Finn nodded as he stuck the key in the ignition.

The entire drive there was silent. Marceline sat in the truck bed with her head leaning over the side as she looked up to the sky. Bonnibel stared out the window, day dreaming about the 'What Ifs' of her life. What if this infection never spread, what if she had never met Fionna, what if she had never brought Fionna to her house… Finn attempted every now and then to start a conversation with Bonnibel but she only gave short responses. She wasn't paying much attention to anything he was saying, she was off in her own world, drowned with her thoughts. When the three reached Bonnibels old neighborhood, she motioned for Finn to stop the car.

"It's locked, we are going to have to climb over."

"No it's not." Marceline chimed in, sticking her head through the back window. "Well it was. I rigged it open when I came through here." Marceline hopped out of the truck bed and pushed in the gate with ease. She turned around to the two still in the truck and bowed in their direction. She climbed back into the truck and allowed Finn to drive further down the street to Bonnibels house.

Bonnibel soon signaled Finn to pull into the driveway of her old home. The trio exited the truck and entered the giant house. Finn Hesitated as he looked around inside. He had been just as astonished as Fionna was when he stood in awe at his surroundings. Marceline nudged him forward gently to catch his attention and he soon followed behind the two up the marble stairs. Once they neared the end of the hallway, Bonnibel had stopped in her tracks to point at her parent's door.

"It's that one. I'm going to stay out here if you don't mind." Bonnibel almost choked on her words. She crossed her arms, almost hugging herself.

"Of course. Marceline, will you stay out here with her? I can do this myself." Finn asked.

"Yeah dude, no problem." Marceline nodded. She watched as Finn disappeared into the room before turning around to look at Bonnibel. She noticed her staring at the family portraits hung up in picture frames on the wall. Marceline joined her, looking over the photographs herself. She focused on a picture with a little boy and girl, no older than 7. She squinted at the photograph before pointing to the little girl. "I used to know her."

"Yeah, right." Bonnibel scoffed as Marceline pointed to the picture of her and her brother. There was no way she knew that girl, it was Bonnibel of course.

"No, really. A long time ago, she was my friend." Marceline paused. She thought back to the girl in the photograph, thinking of those peaceful times on the playground with her old friend. "I'd always see her on the playground. I used to chase her with bugs." Bonnibel quickly became alerted. She turned her body and took a step back as she played her hand on her gun out of habit. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"How do you know that girl?" Bonnibel ask firmly. She didn't remember Marceline, and she was sure she never met her before in her life.

"I just told you I- wait." Marceline focused on another picture of the girl, this time she was older. She would've assumed about fifteen or sixteen. She lifted the frame off of its hook and held it up to Bonnibel's head as she squinted and looked closely to every detail. "No fucking way. Bonnie? Oh I'm so stupid!" Marceline smacked her forehead. "How did I not put this together sooner? You're Bonnie, from the playground! You don't remember me?"

"Who are you?" Bonnibel wouldn't admit it, but she was honestly frightened how Marceline knew her.

Marceline only had the chance to open her mouth before Finn came stumbling out of the bedroom holding a body wrapped in a bloody bedsheet. Bonnibel frowned at Marceline before walking passed her. She motioned for the two to follow her down the stairs and back outside. Finn laid the limp body in the truck of the bed before straightening his back out and cracking it.

"Bonnibel, why don't you drive back? Marceline can have shotgun, I'll stay in the back with…" Finn gestured towards Fionna's corpse. Bonnibel shot Marceline a look before protesting, but Finn kept insisting. She soon gave in and climbed into the front with Marceline next to her.

The drive back was long and silent, say for a little small talk from Marceline. Bonnibel ignored her the entire way, only answering back in short mumbles. It gave her time to think back to when she was a kid, back when her parents would take her and her brother to the playground in the park to play on the weekends. At first she could only remember Neddy and her playing tag, but soon flash backs of Marcy came along and it all hit her at once. Marcy, her long lost friend. Marcy, the black haired girl who teased and tormented her with bugs and frogs. Marcy, her childhood best friend she only knew for a short time. Marcy, the girl who disappeared on her without even a goodbye. She never knew what happened to her, she spent every weekend waiting for her to return but she never did. As she got older, she assumed something bad had happened and she was just gone. And soon after that she was forgotten. Just a distant memory.

Bonnibel parked the truck in its usual spot. She told Finn to take Fionna inside and that she needed a minute alone with Marceline. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She dropped her head, hitting her forehead on the top of the wheel.

"I'm an idiot." Bonnibel closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. The air fell silent for a few minutes. Marceline awkwardly shifting in her seat.

"So you do remember?" Marceline broke the silence.

"No, I mean yes. I mean." Bonnibel groaned. "I didn't, of course I didn't. You'd expect me to remember some girl I knew when I was five?" She faced the dark haired woman, her face turning red from slight frustration.

"Well I mean, obviously you have." Marceline smirked at her old friend.

"You- I- shut up." Bonnibel removed herself from the truck and made her way inside. Marceline about jumped out of the truck to follow her, grabbing onto her arm to stop her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Marceline looked down at Bonnibel, looking straight into those sad blue eyes.

"You is what's wrong!" Bonnibel stopped to find her words. "We were friends 20 years ago, how do I still even remember that? How do I remember those _stupid_ bugs, how do I remember you just disappearing? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Whoa, calm down there Bonnie." Marceline placed her hands on her shoulders. "Me leaving was not my fault, I was six. What was I supposed to do, text you?" Marceline laughed. She tucked a strand of hair behind Bonnibel's ear, then settling it on her cheek. "It's good to see you again, really. Even if it's been twenty years." Bonnibel began to blush at the sudden contact. Without thinking, she hugged Marceline so tight she about cracked her spine.

"Yeah, you too." Bonnibel sighed into her shoulder. Marceline smelled oddly familiar to Bonnibel, a bit too familiar. She couldn't make out what she knew that smell from, she just knows it was fairly recent.

As the two embraced each other in a rather long hug, a thought popped into Bonnibel head. She quickly pulled away from the hug before holding her head in her hands. She looked at Marceline with rather frightened eyes.

"Whoa, what's that look for Princess?" Marceline shifted her weight onto one foot, crossing her arms as she looked at Bonnibel in confusion.

"My parents, they were infected." Bonnibel began to pace, running her fingers through her hair and pulling at it just slightly.

"Yeah, I kind of got that. That's nothing new, why are you so freaked out?" Marceline cocked an eyebrow at Bonnibel as she stopped pacing and faced Marceline. She looked her dead in the eye with so much fear it sent shivers down Marceline's spine.

"My parents killed themselves. My mother said so in this note she wrote me. Marcy, they weren't bitten, how were they infected?"

"Oh." Marceline lowered her arms. "..Oh no. You don't think…"

"The virus, it must have mutated. We could be breathing it this very second!" Bonnibel lifted up her shirt collar to cover her mouth. Marceline hesitated, not knowing if she should follow Bonnibels actions or not. She soon covered her own mouth with her shirt.

"Wait, if we are breathing it how are we not infected?" Bonnibel stood frozen, thinking about all the possibilities before lowering her collar from her mouth.

"Of course!" Bonnibel smacked her forehead as she came to a realization. "The virus, it can infiltrate a human body at any time. When someone is bitten they get a fever, bleed out and soon die, right? That's when it is able to take control of the brain. It spreads through open wounds, when the body is weakened. When you breathe it the body is still strong and it can't take control. No, when you breathe it you have to physically be _dead_ for it to take control! Marceline, we are all already infected."

"But that's impossible right? You as so much be in the same room as someone with the cold and boom, a few days later you have a cold. How does it not work for this virus?" Marceline questioned.

"I honestly have no idea, but it has to be the case, right?" Bonnibel scratched her head.

"I guess we will just have to find out."


	5. At Rest

**Bet you all are surprised this chapter is out so early, huh? No? Okay. Well I figured since the chapter was done might as well post it. Especially since i'm going to be out of internet for a few days. (Which, by the way, I will probably be writing a ton during. So yay! More Chapters!)**

 **I should also add that I will be releasing** ** _two_** **chapters at once the next time around. Chapter 6 is just a flashback dedicated to events that are revealed later this chapter. I figured since this is an apocalyptic AU, i shouldn't just spit out a chapter thats not zombie related. I'm sure you're here for the zombies, not the college flashbacks. So Chapter 6 & 7 will be updated at the same time. **

**I will have a few flash back chapters scattered here and there, mainly just as filler chapters. Also to possibly explain some blank spots in each characters past. (Not all will be Pre-Virus either!)**

 **I've talked enough already, i'll let you actually read what you came for now~**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 5: At Rest**

Bonnibel came running into the cafeteria, leaving her group in confusion as why she was in such a hurry. After barging through the door she stopped to catch her breath before straightening out her back and looking at everyone in the room. Marceline came in running after her, but stopping as she saw all eyes were laid on her. Well, only Finn, Jake, Junior, Rain and Piper. The others were nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa, slow down, what's the hurry?" Jake approached the two.

"Where is everyone? We need to have a group meeting, I think I've just discovered something." Bonnibel panted.

"Uh, they are all out back digging. Phoebe wanted their help, she's been kind of bossing everyone around since you guys left. Well, all except Cinna."

"Cinna? Did something happen to Cinna?"

"Oh you sure have missed a lot." Jake chuckled. "He said he had a head ache and asked to go lay down. Pheobe didn't like that, so she forced him to do some work. Not soon after he threw up everywhere so we sent him to his room to rest. He's been sleeping since."

"He's useless, I don't know why you let him stick around." Phoebe interrupted the conversation, scoffing at the thought of Cinna. Bonnibel looked up from her view of Jake and saw the rest of the group entering the cafeteria. She bit her tongue to hold back from arguing with Phoebe.

"Everyone take a seat. I have a few things I need to discuss. Things that are keen for our survival." Bonnibel took a seat at the end of one of the tables. She motioned for Marceline to sit next to her. Everyone gathered around and claimed their own seats around the table. "First things first, Many of you didn't really get the chance to meet Marceline." Bonnibel placed her hand on her friends shoulder. "She saved my life yesterday. She didn't plan on staying but she is now a part of our group. I trust you will treat her with respect." Bonnibel shot her eyes in Phoebes direction and glared her down. "And with that, If there is anything you need at all and can't find me, you go to her, okay?" Marceline was taken aback from this, slightly concerned if she could be trusted even just with a little bit of authority. Everyone seemed to be okay with it, as they all nodded in agreement. Well, all but one.

"You've got to be kidding me." Phoebe scoffed. She crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "You expect us to just trust this girl none of us even know? She's the reason Fionna is dead and you just let her be in charge? You don't even know her!"

"Phoebe, how about you calm down and remove that stick from your ass." Bonnibel spat. "I can obviously trust her with my life, considering she did _save_ it, which is more I can say for you." She shook her head, leaning her elbows on the table. "I didn't just meet her either. We were friends quite a lot time ago so shut your mouth and think before you talk." Marceline bit her lip to hold back a short laugh, but it managed to escape through her nose. She was impressed by how she could throw someones words back into their face.

Phoebe glared at Marceline. Not just glare, no, Marceline could _feel_ the flame flashing through her eyes. Phoebe was not happy. This was definitely one of those moments where if looks could kill, Marcleine would be dead on the floor right about now.

"Now if you are done whining about my decision Phoebe, I'd like to move on to a more important matter. Something that concerns all of us." Bonnibel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I think we may all be infected." The room fell silent. Everyone looked frightened, some eyes were popping out of their heads. She thought she should probably continue before everyone panics. "It's only a theory, I don't have enough proof, but it is a possibility. I think the virus may have mutated to become airborne. But, I don't think it can take control unless we die. So as long as you are breathing and alive you are fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jake asked Bonnibel, you could tell he was worried by the shakiness of his voice. Bonnibel then went into detail about everything. She told everyone about Neptr, she spoke about her old home and her family. She continued, not sparing any details of what happened, the note she read, how her parents almost infected her and got to Fionna, and she made sure they knew her parents were not bitten.

"That's utter bullshit." Phoebe spat. "You expect us to believe that? Come on, that's impossible." Phoebe stood up. "Thanks for wasting our time, _Princess_. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a body to bury thanks to your friend over here." Phoebe nudged her head in Marceline's direction.

"What is your problem?" Finn chimed in, standing up along with Phoebe to stop her from walking away. It caught her attention for sure. For everyone else, they were surprised Finn had said anything at all.

"What is _my_ problem?" Phoebe scoffed. "What is _hers_!" She pointed towards Bonnibel.

"What are you talking about? She just lost her best friend. Hell, we _all_ just lost our best friend, and yet nobody is causing a problem except you." Finn places his hands on the table, leaning loser to Phoebe. "You've done nothing but boss us around and causing problems for everyone else. And you know what? I'm pretty sure we are all sick of it." Phoebe was taken back by Finn. He'd never spoke to her like that before, he's never spoken to anyone like that before. He's always so sweet and thoughtful to everyone else. He had never been so worked up before. Bonnibel stood up next to Finn. She placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him that look that he should sit down and that she would handle it from here.

"Phoebe," Bonnibel took a deep breath. "If you don't like how things are run around here, then leave. Nobody is making you stay. Go right ahead, we aren't stopping you. I'm sure you can find some other group of survivors that'll listen to everything you say, because we sure won't. You're not in charge here." Bonnibel turned to the side and held her hand out in the direction of the double doors of the cafeteria.

Phoebe kept silent. She was conflicted on what she should do, and you could sure tell it by the look on her face. She looked around to the other survivors, examining each and every one of their expressions. She knew nobody would stop her from leaving. And it was true, mostly everyone in the group had been done with her attitude for a while now but dealt with it anyway.

"Fine." Phoebe balled up her hands into fists. "If that's how everyone feels. I'll leave in the morning." A small tear formed in the corner of her eye as she quickly turned around and left the cafeteria. Once again the room was silent. Nobody knew what to say after that.

They soon brushed over the recent event and continued on with Fionna's burial. Each one got to share a few good memories they had with Fionna and get some closure. Well, as much closure you can get now a days. A little while later they finished upm a few survivors parting ways to do their own thing for the rest of the night.

"I'm going to my room for the rest of the night." Bonnibel whipped a tear from her eye. "I wish not to be bothered." She made her way back into the school and would soon fall asleep in her own 'room'. Finn turned to Marceline, who had been awkwardly standing in the back the entire time.

"Hey, I promise things aren't normally this… dramatic. I guess we are all just a bit tense from losing Fi." Finn patted her back before walking away, following behind Bonnibel. Marceline stood outside for awhile. She took a seat on an old bench that had been placed near the back doors. It gave her time to think about things and watch the sun set. She always admired the beautiful colors of the sky when the sun went down. It calmed her in a way. Even when the world is like it is, there are still some beauties left. Beauties like sunsets and not having to pay bills anymore, beauties like Bonnibel too.

Her thoughts wondered on about Bonnibel for awhile, until the sun was gone and the stars were out. It was about time she'd go inside, and maybe check on her dear friend, see if she's doing okay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Knock knock.: Marceline whispered as she poked her head through the classroom door. She'd hope not to wake Bonnibel, just in case she had been sleeping.

"I said I didn't want to be bothered." Bonnibel groaned, turning on her side to see Marceline.

"I know, it's just me." Marceline walked inside the room without waiting for a response from her friend. She closed the door behind her. Bonnibel sat up and leaned her back against the rigid wall. Marceline took a position next to her, leaning her back against the same wall. "You seem pretty stressed man. When was the last time you got laid?"

"What? Why would you be asking me that? You're so gross." Bonnibel blushed.

"No really. I heard this thing where sex is known to relieve some sort of stress. So, how long has it been?" Bonnibel groaned again and hid her face in her hands.

"I don't know like, two and a half years ago?"

"Oh, scandalous. Now I'm gonna be gross and ask you all about it. C'mon, gimmie details girl." Marceline laughed as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously, Marceline?" Bonnibel turned her head to face the woman beside her.

"Oh of course. I wanna know _all_ about Bonnibel's last sexual encounter." Marceline smiled wide, scooting over so she was now facing Bonnibel. She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, placing her chin in between her hands.

"You're disgusting." Bonnibel rolled her eyes. Marceline continued to stare at her, waiting for her to talk. "Ugh, fine. It's not that interesting though." Marceline smiled in content. "I was in college. I had this friend, well, more like acquaintance that kept pestering me to go to this dumb party. I of course got _very_ drunk. I don't remember anything just that I woke up the next morning in some girl's bed. I don't know who it was. She was snoring really loud, I'd assume she was just as drunk as I was. I ditched before she woke up because I had class." Marceline stared at her friend almost dumb founded before she broke out in a fit of laughter, which confused Bonnibel very much. "What's so funny?"

"That's priceless. I never would have imagined you to be the one to have drunken one night stands." Marceline continued to laugh as she whipped a tear escaping from her eye.

"It was one time!" Bonnibel acted almost offended. "I didn't even want to go to the party." Bonnibel crossed her arms and lowered her eyebrows at Marceline, whom was still laughing.

"Oh calm down, I'm just giving you a hard time Bon. That sort of reminds me of this party I was hired to play at with my band." Marceline calmed her laughter. Bonnibel cocked an eyebrow at her friend, telling Marcleline to tell her about it. "Well, I never had sex with the girl. Some annoying girl hired my band to play for her house party. She said she'd pay me extra if I managed to get this girl to cut loose, because apparently she was a party dud. At least that's what she said." Marceline paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "We played beer pong together, which was a very bad idea on my part because she turned out to be such a light weight. After beating her a couple times I offered to drive her home 'cause she was awfully drunk. She couldn't even remember where she lived so I just drove her back to my place." Marceline started to chuckle once again at the thought of the next part. "As soon as I tried putting her to bed, she stripped down naked and tried pulling me down into the bed with her. As soon as she hit the bed though she passed out, it was quite hilarious. She had a tight hold on me though, so I couldn't get up. I ended up falling asleep and the next morning she was gone.

"It was kind of a blur, I don't remember what she looked like exactly but I do remember her beng absolutely beautiful. It was a natural beauty too, I don't think she was wearing any make up or anything. Oh, I do remember she had long pink hair, and I think her friend called her bubblegum? Which I assumed wasn't her real name of course." Marceline stopped when she noticed Bonnibel was staring at her, eyes wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. Marceline waved her hand in front of her friend's face, trying to catch her attention. "Earth to Bonnie, hello?"

"Marceline, this party you played at. Do you remember the name of the girl who hired you?" Bonnibel finally broke.

"Uh, no. Not really. I mean I think it was LSP, but that couldn't be right." Marceline tilted her head at Bonnibel, confused on why she would be asking.

"Holy…" Bonnibel's face flushed red. It was so red someone could mistake her for a tomato at this point. She hid her face in her hands as she shook her head.

"Uh, Bonnie. Something wrong?"

"No, Marce." Bonnibel looked up to Marceline, glaring at the oblivious girl. "Oh my goodness you are so thick. Marceline I used to dye my hair pink. People called _me_ Bubblegum" Marceline's jaw dropped instanty. She was no longer confused, no she was absolutely astonished. She even started to blush herself.

"Oh my god. Wait, so…" Marceline wasn't able to finish her sentence. She blushed a bright shade a pink as she smiled wide at her friend. "How did I not recognize you from the beginning? That's unbelievable!" She started to laugh once again. "So you don't remember anything you did that night?"

"No, of course not idiot!" Bonnibel became flustered. "I thought I had sex with a stranger, oh my god."

"Oh my god, Bon. You thought we had _sex_? God no. I would never take advantage of some drunk girl lke that. I, unlike most people, am a gentlemen." Marceline smirked as she placed her hand over her chest.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Bonnibel sighed, leaning her head on the wall behind her. "So I never, I mean we never… oh man. I thought all this time I had a one night stand, but nope! I was just embarrassing myself and passed out in your bed." She scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't believe this." Bonnibel sat in silence as she tried remembering anything from that night. But it had all been whipped from her memory. Marceline on the other hand, could remember some things. She couldn't put together how she didn't recognize her friend however.

Marceline looked up to Bonnie, who had been intensely staring at her. This was probably the worst time Marceline could have remembered what she looked like naked. She started to blush a darker pink.

"Are you blushing?" Bonnibel laughed. She mimicked Marcleines position and rested her chin in beteen her hands, staring into her friend's eyes.

"What? No, of course not." Marcleine lied. The blush started to show darker as Bonnibel leaned closer to her. Bonnibel then rested her head against Marcelines shoulder, letting out a relaxing sigh. Marcleine repositioned her arm so it was now around her friend.

"I wish things were the way they used to be. This made me realize we took things for granted, you know? I was so mad at myself for having sex with a stranger, I cursed myself every day for it. Now that I know it never actually happened and it was just you, I sort of wish it did happen in a way. I'll never get that experience again." Bonnibel sat up to face Marceline, making awkward eye contact with those green eyes. For some reason, looking into those emerald eyes made her forget her struggled, and be free for just a moment. At the same time however, so many emotions were running through her body, she could hardly think straight.

That's when she did it. That's when Bonnibel, without thinking properly, pressed her lips against Marcleine. Marceline hesitated for just a moment, not knowing what to do. The sudden impact confused her, but she soon gathered her thoughts and returned the kiss to Bonnibel.

Bonnibel soon came to her senses and pulled away. She looked almost sorry for doing that. She watched as Marcleine opened her eyes and blushed from the kiss. Now, Bonnibel wasn't sure if it was out of frustration, stress, or just wanting to forget about her struggles completely even if it was just for a moment, but she allowed herself to continue. She leaned back in and continued to kiss Marceline deeply, and she was sure to return that kiss once again.

In that moment Bonnibel craved this close contact. She craved the affection she never got. But she had also decided this was it. After tonight she'd never allow herself to get close to someone again. After Fionna, she was done falling in love. But in this moment, just for tonight, she gave in and allowed herself the pleasure.

The two both shred the torn fabrics from their bodies almost instantly. For tonight, they would explore each other for the very first time, both hoping these walls were sound proof.

There was just one thing that went unnoticed in the darkness that surrounded them. One thing Marcleine was _glad_ went unnoticed.


	6. This Isn't Goodbye

**Guys I am so so sorry. I know I said i'd update every other week but like, a lot of stuff came up and i just, idk. I was dealing with a lot of personal issues and didn't get much of anything done. I really am sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long.**

 **This was originally chapter 7, and I know I said there would be a flashback chapter but upon actually rewriting it, i realized it had been pointless and didn't go with the plot at all. So basically I just deleted it. There will be flashbacks in the future but this one really just had to go. I'm sorry guys.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6: This Isn't Goodbye**

Bonnibel rustled in her bed. An annoying banging was coming from outside of her door, which also happened to wake her up. She didn't like being woken up. She sat up, allowing the bedsheet to fall from her chest and down around her lap. Once she was more awake, she realized someone had been knocking on the door.

"Bonnibel? Wake up!" A troublesome voice called out to her from the other side of the wood.

"I'm up I'm up, come in." Bonnibel replied. She ran her fingers through the knotted mess she called her hair. She watched as Finn quickly opened the door and ran inside, stopping immediately as he laid his eyes on Bonnibel.

"Oh, Finn, it's just you. Is something the matter?" She looked up at Finn and noticed his face was extremely red. "Finn?"

"I-uh. B-Bonnibel you're uh, you," He stuttered, trying not to let his eyes wonder. He turned his head to the side to avoid the awkward eye contact.

"Out with it Finn, what is it?" Bonnibel flicked her wrist as she extended out her index and middle finger.

"You're not uh, you're not wearing any clothes." Bonnibels eyes widened as she pulled the sheet up around her chest. She was too exhausted to even realize she had been exposed like that. Her face started to heat up at the embarrassment.

"Well don't stare! Where are your manners, Finn!" Bonnibel suddenly remembered why she was even naked in the first place when a certain someone started to rustle in the spot next to her. Marceline sat up and stretched her arms out wide as she yawned. She relaxed her muscles to scratch the side of her head.

"Ugh, Bonnie, why are you being so loud." Marceline scoffed. Bonnibel's face flushed of any color. She snapped her head back and forth between Finn and the naked woman beside her.

"M-Marceline?!" Finn stuttered, managing to blush even more than he was before. He wasn't able to move, stuck in his place.

"Huh? Oh, Finn, sup? Why are you-"

"Marceline!" Bonnibel interrupted. She pulled the sheet up to cover Marceline's chest as well.

"Oh, shit. Wow awkward." Marceline laughed.

"This isn't funny! Finn, you do not speak of this to anyone. Got that?"

"Right. Got it." Finn shook his head, trying to flee away the images of the two naked women. He turned around so his back was faced to the girls.

"What are you in here for?" Bonnibel asked.

"Right! Uh, it's Cinna. He's not doing too well I thought you should check on him. You're the medical expert. Piper checked on him this morning and he was passed out but there was blood splatter on the floor next to him. He's alive but unresponsive."

"I'll be there in a minute. Just uh… give me some privacy." Finn nodded and quickly left the room without turning around. He shut the door behind him. Bonnibel let out a deep sigh. She moved out from under the sheet and stood on her feet. She scanned the room for the clothes that were carelessly thrown the previous night. One by one she lifted a garment from the floor and slid it back over her body. The room was silent. Bonnibel thought to herself if what she'd done had been a mistake or not.

"You know, it's weird." Marceline spoke. She was still laying under the sheet in the bed. Bonnibel turned to face the still naked woman.

"What is?"

"Life, I guess. Three times now it has brought us together. It's almost as if it's destiny." Marceline winked at Bonnibel.

"Don't be so distasteful." Bonnibel scoffed. She reached for her belt with her dagger and pistol. She slid the blade into her boot, the gun shoved into the back of her pants.

"I'm serious." Marceline stood up. "We were best friends when we were like, five. We met again in college not realizing who each other were. Now here we are, sitting in the same room. It's like something is bringing us back together."

"I think you're on drugs." Bonnibel looked away from the exposed woman, embarrassed to see her naked. "Get dressed. Today is your first real day as a part of the group, you should get to know everyone and learn how things actually work around here." Marceline stretched once again, not even feeling a tad bit shy about being completely naked in front of Bonnibel. Bonnibel watched her stretch out of the corner of her eye but soon looked away as she felt her face get warm. "I totally see you checking me out." Marceline smirked.

"Just get dressed. You can meet me in Cinna's room when you are. It's just down the hall." Bonnibel exited the room still blushing like a ripened tomato. She made her way down the hall and into Cinna's room. She stepped inside the door, making sure her presence was known to Finn and Junior as they towered over the comatose Cinna.

"Hey Bonnie. Sorry we had to wake up, but you seem to be the only one here to know shit about this medical thing." Junior patted Bonnibel's back.

"I guess it's a good thing I bought those few med books back in college." Bonnibel chuckled. "I'm basically a self-taught doctor." She bragged.

"Wait, you taught yourself in the medical field?" Finn was honestly shocked.

"Sure did. I didn't like doing much besides studying so when I ran out of school work to do I just taught myself other things like languages and forensic science." Bonnibel was actually bragging a bit. It's not every day she gets to talk about her being a genius in the apocalypse.

"Wow, that's impressive." Finn almost applauded Bonnie for being a super genius. "You know you're pretty bad ass. You may not see that but it's true. You and Marceline seem-" Bonnibel shot Finn a look, letting him know he should stop talking. Immediately. Finn pursed his lips and looked to the ground.

"Her and Marceline what?" The three adults turned around to be greeted with a smirking Marceline. Her hands were placed on her hips as her right foot tapped periodically.

"Glad to have you finally join us, Marceline." Bonnibel was direct and stiff with her words, which caught Marceline off guard. Had she done something wrong? "Junior, I don't think you've been introduced yet. Marceline this is Jake's daughter. Junior, this is Marceline." Junior offered her hand to Marceline. Marceline gladly took her hand and shook it.

As the two started talking about things Bonnibel didn't really care about, she took the opportunity to actually focus her attention on Cinna. She kneeled down to him so she was closer. She pressed her index and middle finger against his pulse point on his wrist, counting the beats. It was extremely low, which was concerning. She stood back on her feet and faced the trio behind her.

"We can't do much for him until we have proper supplies. Only time will tell what happens to him. I know it sounds bad but it's all we can do at the moment, given the circumstances." Bonnibel crossed her arms.

"Man, I hope he will be okay." Junior whispered.

"I'm sure he will be. I wouldn't worry. I mean yeah he's coughing up blood but-"

"Finn, before you finish that sentence, has Phoebe left yet?" Bonnibel interrupted as she remembered Phoebe was leaving this morning.

"No, I don't think so. Just twenty minutes ago she was packing up her things and grabbing some extra supplies, why?"

"Marceline, go with Finn to see Phoebe out. I don't want her taking any unnecessary supplies or causing any trouble on her way out." Bonnibel sighed. She shut her eyes for a moment, trying to brush off the headache creeping up on her.

"Uhh… yeah, sure." Marceline furrowed her eyebrows at Bonnibel, then followed Finn as he left the room. With another sigh Bonnibel turned her attention back to Junior.

"Could you get Shelby to check up on Cinna in a few hours? I think we should keep a close watch on him, just in case."

"Sure thing, boss." Junior nodded in Bonnie's direction. She turned and left the room leaving Bonnibel alone with the sick Cinna. Bonnibel did fib a little to the others, she knew Cinna wasn't going to make it. She realized that as soon as she got one look at the sick guy. Even with the right medicine and medical supplies to care for him, he is far too ill to be taken care of. It would be a waste of supplies.

Bonnibel thought back to her theory on the mutated virus. It was possible Cinna would die within the next few days. It was inevitable. And when he does, there is a big chance he will turn. It could be a danger to everyone in the group. Bonnibel could take care of it. She could put Cinna out of his misery. She _should_ out of the safety of her group. But… she could be wrong. Cinna could make it out of this.

Then, she had an idea. Bonnibel thought this would be the perfect experiment. It may make her a terrible human being but, how else would she learn how the virus works? If Cinna turns, this will confirm the virus mutation.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Phoebe, you know you don't have to do this right? You can just forget about the argument yesterday and get used to the fact you can't be in charge of everything." Finn lifted up the backpack, handing it to the fiery red head.

"You expect me to just, _get over it_? Finn, no. I don't belong here anymore, I don't want to belong here anymore. It's corrupt, and it's sad nobody can see that." Phoebe snatched the backpack out of Finn's hands. She slide the straps over her shoulders.

"I guess there's no changing your mind, then." Finn Sighed. He pulled Phoebe into a tight hug. She seemed reluctant to return the embrace, but soon gave in and wrapped her pale arms around Finn.

"You could always come with me, you know." Phoebe offered as she looked Finn right in his blue eyes. "You don't have to stay here, nobody is keeping you here."

"Phoebe… I can't, I'm sorry." Finn sighed. Honestly, there was something keeping him here, well, someone. Bonnibel. "I have a responsibility to the group." He fibbed.

"Then I guess that's it. Maybe we can cross paths again. Hopefully without…" Phoebe gestured around the room, referring to the group. She planted a small kiss on Finns cheek. When she pulled away from Finn she caught eyes with Marceline, who had just been standing a few feet away from the two. She felt a bit awkward around her. "And for you," Phoebe paused, holding back the sudden rage filling up within her. "Whatever happens to me is on you." She spat at Marceline with harsh words. Without any other words, Phoebe turned away to leave the building.

"Phoebe, wait." Phoebe turned around and came face to face with Bonnibel. She rolled her eyes and sort of grunted at the woman. She turned back around to leave but Bonnibel grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "I need to know what Fionna was going to tell me."

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Phoebe scoffed as she pulled her arm away from Bonnies grip. "And don't touch me."

"Phoebe, please. Fionna obviously really wanted me to know and you at least owe it to her to tell me." Bonnibel sighed. "Her last words were for me to ask you about it. If you even care about her in the slightest you should respect her wishes." Phoebe instantly stiffened up. She bawled up her fists as she held back what Bonnibel thought was rage, but actually was tears. She was fighting back the urge to cry.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about her. You have _no_ idea how I felt about her." Phoebe took in a deep breath. "You weren't the only one who loved her, except it wasn't one sided for me. She didn't love you. Why do you think we always insisted just her and I went out on hunting trips to get food for everyone? We had to keep our relationship secret because of _you._ She didn't want to hurt _your_ feelings." Phoebe couldn't hold it back anymore. Her eyes began to water. "This all was because of you, and now she's dead because of you." Bonnibel took a step back. She was trying to process everything just told to her, but she couldn't. Part of her didn't believe phoebe, no, part of her _didn't_ want to believe it. She was refusing the information, like she was lying.

Phoebe took her silence as a sign that she can actually leave now. She had to admit though, it was good to finally get that off her chest. Nobody knew about her relationship with Fionna, especially not Bonnibel. It felt good to rub it in her face. She walked out of there with her pride on her shoulders, and didn't look back.


	7. Listen, For Once

**CONTENT WARNING. This chapter is kinda gory ish. (I use the word blood a lot?)**

 **Also Character death warning. There is killing/death in this chapter.**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter Seven: Listen, For Once.**

Everyone sat around the school's cafeteria, picking at old cans of beans with plastic forks while conversing with one another. This is how it was on normal days. Beemo sat in his corner, fiddling with an old Gameboy that he's spent the past week working on to make it work again. Jake sat with his white and daughter, with the addition of Finn. Finn normally would sit with Phoebe, but she was gone now. Shelby, Piper, and Braco were placed near Bonnibel on occasions. Usually they had Cinna with them but he has been bed ridden since last week. They were all surprised he's lasted this long.

This also would be about the time Fionna would join Bonnibel and keep her company as she watched over the group trying to enjoy themselves. But now she sat alone, head leaned back on the corner of the table and one leg crossed over the other. She wasn't eating, she wasn't hungry. She had completely lost her appetite and though her body was starving, she didn't feel it.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the familiar black hared figure making her own way towards the table Bonnibel was placed at. Marceline sat next to her, avoiding any bit of eye contact. In her hands she had a jar of cherries. She popped on into her mouth as she offered the jar to Bonnibel, whom politely declined.

"You need to eat something, Bonnie." Marceline sighed. She set the jar on the table behind her. She didn't get a response from the girl sat beside her. "I've been here for what, three, four days now? I've maybe seen you eat once or twice." Marceline tried, but Bonnibel continued ignoring her. "Alright, did I do something wrong? You've hardly given me the time of day since yesterday morning." Silence. "Was… was it because we slept together?" Bonnibel allowed her gaze to fall to the floor as her head tilted downward. "Look, Bonnie, if you didn't want to I would've backed off, I wouldn't have-"

"Marceline, shut up." Bonnibel leaned forward and hid her face in her hands. "You didn't do anything." Marceline let out a sigh of relief as she relaxed herself.

"Then why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"Because although what happened wasn't your fault, it was a mistake. I made a mistake. I was too caught up in my emotions that I wasn't thinking properly and did something stupid." Marceline had to hold back. That did hurt her a little, because she had grown small feelings for Bonnibel. Even if they weren't strong feelings, they were still feelings.

"M'lady, Marceline, I have finished my meal and was wondering if there were any duties to attend to?" Piper approached the two women, and to Bonnibel's relief ended an awkward conversation with Marceline. Bonnibel looked up at the greying red head. Piper was rather young, it always amazed Bonnibel how he was already growing grey hairs.

"I think we are fine for now, thank you Piper." Piper nodded at Bonnibel. He pivoted on his heal, turning himself completely around. "Wait, Piper." Bonnibel called out for him. "Could you actually go check on Cinna? I don't think anyone has since last night."

"Yes miss, of course." Bonnibel nodded in appreciated towards Piper as he made his way down the hall and towards Cinna's room. It was silent once again with only the sounds of small chatter coming from the rest of the group. Bonnie stood up on her feet, stretching her arms out wide. She faced Marceline. She leaned forward and reached over Marceline's shoulder to pick a cherry out from the jar placed behind her. She ate the one cherry and soon turned around to walk away from the other woman.

"Wait, Bonnie! I wasn't finished talking." Marceline called out.

"I was." Marceline sighed. She leaned back onto the uncomfortable table and looked up at the ceiling lights. Those lights probably wouldn't even turn on if they had electricity.

Bonnibel sat down next to Finn, who had been rambling on about some movie he saw right before the outbreak. She'd never seen the movie herself, but she knew which one he had been talking about.

"Oh, Hey Bonnie! Do you want some ravioli?" Finn offered his can and plastic fork to Bonnie.

"No thank you, Finn." Bonnibel raised her hand and shook her head to Finn, declining his offer. As Finn opened his mouth to say something, Piper came stumbling into the room, quickly looking around to spot Bonnibel. He ran over to her, panting softly.

"Miss, Cinna… he-" Piper paused, trying to catch his breath.

"Piper, what happened? Is Cinna okay?" Bonnibel jumped to her feet.

"He isn't in his room." The cafeteria fell silent. Piper had said that loud enough for the entire group to hear. Everyone suddenly grew worried, because they all knew he was far too sick to even be on his feet, let alone get out of bed and start walking around. Without another second, Bonnie bolted out of the cafeteria, down the hallway and into Cinna's room. She ran inside and looked around. Empty. Her eyes settled on blood splatter that lead out into the hallway. It had been smeared like a foot was dragged through it.

"Oh _fuck._ " Bonnibel cursed. She ran back down the hallway and into the cafeteria where everyone was standing around with worried faces. "Piper, do you have your gun?" Piper nodded, pulling the weapon out from his pants. "Okay, go with Finn and Jake to look for Cinna down the left hallway. Keep your eyes peeled, and be _careful._ If my theory is correct, he may have turned." The men nodded, all pulling out their own weapons and headed down the hall. "Shelby," Bonnibel faced the lanky man. She pulled out one of her own weapons and handed it to him. "You're coming with Marceline and me down the right hallway, you know how to work a gun, correct?"

"I-I do." Shelby cocked the weapon, getting a feel for how it worked.

"Rain and Junior, stay here and watch over Beemo. If anything happens, you need to keep each other safe, okay?" The girls nodded, pulling out their own weapons. "Braco." Bonnibel paused, sighing to herself. "Just stay in here and keep out of everyone's way. _Please._ " She begged.

"But Princess, I can help!" Braco insisted.

"No! This could be a life or death situation and it is my job to keep you safe."

"But-"

"No! Now stay right fucking here or I will shoot you myself!" Bonnibel quickly turned around and started down the hallway, Shelby and Marceline soon to follow. The trio quietly made their way down the dim hallway, peeking into every door they passed with their guns cocked and ready.

"Bonnibel," Shelby started. "What do you think has happened to him?"

"I'm not sure." Bonnibel whispered. "If he's alive, he might just be disoriented and got himself lost. If he's…" she swallowed the knot in her throat, "he might be infected too."

After just minutes of wondering the halls looking for Cinna, they've come across nothing. No blood trail, not even a sound. The entire school was silent except for the loud pounding in Bonnibel's chest. She had not wanted to admit it, but she was _terrified_ of how she might find Cinna. She wasn't the only scared one either. Marceline was almost petrified. This situation reminded her of a video game she once played a few years back. It didn't involve zombies, but it was a horror game that took place in an abandoned school. And oh, there were many, _many_ jump scares. The silent wondering, the dim lighting, it was all there. She'd never expected to experience this type of fear outside of a computer screen.

They all were so afraid that when a small rat scurried across their path, Marceline shrieked and almost fired her weapon before Shelby stopped her.

"Hey hey hey, it's just a rat, calm down." Shelby whispered as he pat Marceline on the back. Despite the situation, Bonnibel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"What," Marceline tried catching her breath, "You think that's funny?" Marceline frowned.

"A little, yeah. Don't worry, it scared me too."

"Come on guys." Shelby was about to suggest they continue their search, but before he could say much they were interrupted by a loud, echoing scream.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The other three located across the school weren't in a much different position. They searched the hallways in fear, double checking every corner in each room they looked in, every hallway they walked down. The three didn't leave anything unsearched. Piper moved swiftly in front of Finn and Jake, checking the turns down a new hallway before motioning that it was safe to proceed. After so long of searching and leading back to the same hallway they started in, Piper lowered his gun, letting out a deep breath.

"We checked the entire left side of the building and _nothing._ If he was wondering the school, he isn't on this side. I hope Bonnibel and the others are okay." Piper sighed.

"She's with Marceline and Shelby, I'm sure they are fine." Jake reassured Piper.

"Yeah dude. Bonnibel is tough, and Marceline seems pretty bad ass. If they run into Cinna they will be just fine." Finn stuffed his weapon back into the back of his pants. "Come on, we should go back and check on the others."

As they three headed back to the cafeteria, they heard the same blood curling scream. A scream of help, a scream of terror. They've never ran faster in their lives.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bonnibel bolted down the halls, swiftly turning every corner until she was back to the cafeteria. She looked around the find Rain and Junior siting in the corner with Beemo.

"Are you guys okay?" Bonnibel panted. The three stood up as they nodded.

"We are fine. We heard the scream, where is Finn and Jake? They're with Piper right?" Rain stuttered. She was worried something may have happened to her husband. She was filled with relief as she saw the three come running down the opposite hallway and back into the cafeteria.

"I heard a scream, are you guys okay?" Jake hugged his daughter tightly before doing the same with his wife. "I was worried something happened to you two.

"Yes darling we are okay. When they came running we had thought the screaming was coming from you guys."

"Rain, Junior… where is Braco?" Bonnibel looked around the entire room, not seeing him anywhere.

"I- I don't know. After you guys went searching he left and laid down in the corner. You don't think…"

"That fucking _idiot_." Bonnibel cursed. She clenched her teeth with so much force she could have snapped her own tooth. She held onto her pistol and went stomping down the corridors. "Braco!" Bonnibel yelled. The only response was the echo of her own voice.

"Bonnie!" Marceline whispered harshly from a few feet back.

"Not now, Marce." Bonnibel hissed, continuing down the corridors.

"You can't just run off like that alone! Especially not in this situation. I'm coming with you now slow down." Marceline grabbed Bonnie's shoulder to stop her. Bonnibel jerked forward to detach from her hold. She walked further ahead of Marceline as she tried to catch up. The two were stopped in their tracks instantly as they turned the corner.

"Oh, Christ." Bonnibel gasped as she covered her mouth. Marceline gave off the same reaction. They were almost disgusted at what they saw.

In front of them lay a pool of blood on the tiled floor. Blood was splattered all across the lockers and even up to the ceiling. In the center of the hall lay a lifeless, blood soaked body that was almost too beaten to identify. The head was smashed in with a metal pipe that was left in the pool of blood. That's when they noticed a sitting figure just a few yards further. They were in fetal position, rocking back and forth mumbling to themselves.

"Braco…" Bonnibel whispered, slowly stepping closer to the figure. Braco shot up as he heard his name. He struggled to get to his feet, his legs almost like jelly.

"Princess, Cinna. He- he attacked me. I didn't know what else to do, I just wanted to help and-" He began to stammer.

"I told you to stay put." Bonnibel fumed. "You put your life in danger. No, you put everyone's life in danger because you wouldn't _fucking_ listen to me! What would have happened if you were bit, huh? You could have infected this whole god damn group! Then it would be all over for us, because you decided to be a fucking idiot and not listen to me!" Bonnibel raged. She hasn't been this fumed in years. Actually, she's never been this angry. Not once in the 25 years of being on this earth has she _ever_ been this angry with someone.

"Bonnie," Marceline mumbled, resting her hand on Bonnibel's shoulder. She tensed up at the sudden touch, almost about to curse at Marceline too. She quickly pulled away her arm. "Look at his ankle." Bonnibel did look at his ankle. She cursed at herself for not even noticing it before. Braco's pants were torn around his calf, his leg covered in fresh blood. Under all that blood, there was a deep gash in his ankle in the shape of human teeth.

"You…" Bonnibel paused as she tried collecting her thoughts. She took a few steps closer to Braco, now only arm's length away. She looked into his brown eyes with sorrow.

"Princess please, I – I didn't mean to get bitten. I tried getting away but he- he just," Braco pleaded. His tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the drops of blood.

"Shut up." Bonnibel hissed. There were too many emotions running through her right now. Sadness, annoyance, anger, all of it. It was too much for her to handle. Bonnibel's eyes started to water, hesitating before raising her gun. She pressed it against Braco's forehead. "I'm sorry." She muttered. Braco nodded as he closed his eyes. Bonnibel turned her head to the side as she squeezed her eyes shut. She pulled her index finger back to release a loud crack from her pistol.

 **XXXXX**

 **Real talk here. There has been a lot going on with a lot of lesbian characters dying in shows and i know it is hurting a lot of us and affecting us in such harsh ways. I just want to confirm that there will NOT be a tragedy like that in Infectious. No matter what happens (trust me i already have stuff planned and written) No matter what you think is going to happen. There will be no lesbian or bisexual main character deaths in my story. (and by that I mean Bonnibel and Marceline.)**


End file.
